


Cumdump of the Abyss

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Belly Kink, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Glory Hole, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Real Men Wear Tights, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020! This is yet another double whammy, day 6 (belly bulge) and day 7 (pain play) put together!! ...And my brainrot of Sylvain keeps growing.-Sylvain has been known throughout all of the Officers Academy as a womanizer, but even he has a little secret that he relishes in. He loves sneaking down into Abyss, specifically in the gloryholes, to tend to random people that request his services! He doesn't care who is filling him up, all he wants is to get satisfaction without being told he's doing anything wrong. What he doesn't know is that a lot of his guy friends enjoy hanging out here too! He might get in trouble, he might fall in love, at the end, who knows?All that Sylvain knows is that he is going to spoil himself to death and enjoy each cock to the fullest.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Cumdump of the Abyss

For Sylvain Jose Gautier, life could be hell, so he tended to indulge in his vices. The rumors of the Abyss were true. Not in the way everyone expected, however. Being stopped by a den of thieves, being led to their leader... and the opinion that he had was that the leader was just as pretty as a peach, made him worried at first. He should know as much as anyone - men in power were terrifying. They were able to do and say things that could be taken at face value and believed in. So when Yuri of all people decided that he wasn't really a bother, and that he welcomed him with open arms? Well, he took the chance on his offer. A chance he wouldn't refuse. In fact, his words were the ones that ran through his mind. Yuri struck an interesting offer at him, as he had seen him out with other girls. None of them could pleasure him, and that was very much true. Honestly, Sylvain really didn't think girls - or at least, the commoners - were all that smart. They think that he was the one who would save them from their humdrum life. That pissed him off. How dare they have easy lives, not having the burden of special powers, and being ordinary? Some would say this was preposterous. That those who were villagers worked themselves down to the bones and getting paid in pennies. Honestly, that life was infinitely better than that of a crest bearer, born and sworn to duty. It wasn't like Sylvain _wanted_ to be related to the scum that was his family. His brother was on the top of the list of being an abusive asshole, though his father was no better. A loveless marriage between two individuals could be spotted if one just squinted through the cracks. 

There were times that Sylvain thought that he simply had to be a child from an illicit affair, yet him having a crest speaks to the truth that he was, of indeed, his father's flesh and blood. Much to his dismay. Wouldn't it be nice if that wasn't the case? So he kept up a persona, a persona of that of a womanizing shitbag. The bloodline regarding crests would end there. That was what was going through his mind, going through the motions. He had talked to the shifty merchant nearby the professor's room to gain access to the Abyss below. At least here, he felt like he belonged. It was dark and quiet, though there was some bustling here and there, and it was a gem of a city, unknown to the outside world. He would take pleasure in that. Brushing his russet hair aside, he had entered a small booth. This booth was made for him. The booth there was so plush and ornate, with purple leather, adjacent to the bathroom there, always stocked with fresh towels, clothes, really, anything he needed, it was brought to him without question. Connected there was a hallway that he go down and it would lead up to the bar where he was allowed to have a discounted meal and drinks. In front of him, there were holes that were cut out. Specifically for his torso, cock, legs, and ass, plus his mouth. Nobody would ever see his face here. Here, he was a nobody. Here, he was free. Free to do whatever he pleased. To slut himself out as much as he wanted, without anyone judging him for it. Even though everyone made assumptions on the surface, he belonged here. It was ironic, really. His mind turned back in time to the conversation as he worked to get himself fitted in.

"So why not whore yourself out down here, Syl?" Yuri's handsome, smug smirk pierced his heart, patting his shoulder. "You're so good-looking. It'd be a cryin' shame if I gutted you with my sword here."

With a nervous laugh, Sylvain looked over at him and the thugs that were accrued around him. "Besides death, give me another reason why I should do what you say."

"Here, in Abyss, you can escape from the real world. Crests, no crests... it doesn't matter here. All that matters is how good you can have sex."

That stuck with him, longer than any other words from others had said it would. To have Abyss as a way out. A sanctuary away from those who would question what he did. As he finished fitting up, he checked outside first. There was slot so he can open it up, so in case if anyone wanted to see his eyes, they could do that. Normally he wouldn't show them, it was because he didn't want to have anyone to put two and two together. Also along with that, there was a much smaller peephole below it so he was able to see outside without anyone noticing. Making sure that his torso, cock, legs, and ass were all the way through. He had chosen a pretty pair of black lace tights, specifically a rose print. Not the same brand as the professor's, but enough to give him a bit more comfort. Like a little safety net for himself to keep himself grounded. That and the specific type that he selected had breathing room for not only his cock and balls, but there was also some for his asshole, too. He had shut off the slot for his eyes and then checked everything. The tip jar was available and there was plenty of access to actually get to the bathroom and tend to his private needs. 

So hit the button, and it was showtime, where he could be able to actually fulfill himself. Taking a quick peek, the sign outside light up. Miscreant Gloryhole was the name of this place, and honestly? It was fitting for someone like himself. Then he saw a flash of the uniform. Oh. Oh flames, was that Dimitri!? Sure he was wearing a simple cloak and it shielded most of his body, but since he was coming towards him, he could see him. That blushing beauty slowly taking deep breathes as he made his way. Shit, shit. They were childhood friends, this couldn't be real. It couldn't. Someone as demure and well-composed as Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd, the future king of the fucking Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, wanted to fuck some random person down in Abyss? His head was practically swimming with imaginations, bragging rights of taking Dimitri's first. He would be his first and he would have no clue it was him. It gave him some sort of excitement that he couldn't imagine and... wait. Holy fucking Sothis, was that... no way. No, this had to be a fever dream and he must be dying and going to heaven. That slender, athletic figure, the one person that always berated him for doing such things was right there in front of him. He too was wearing a simple cloak.

"Well, boar, we're here. Why in the hell did you want to be here anyway?" Hearing Felix's voice made him nice and hard. "I thought you weren't interested in sex."

Hands placed squarely on his hips, Dimitri shook his head. "It's not like I'm not interested. I need to practice. And I requested your help. If Dedue came along, it would complicate matters."  
  
"Fine, fine, boar. Flames, you're dumber than the dirt underneath my boots. You do realize using real names around here isn't a smart idea, yeah?" He pulled out a fat pouch of silver coins and put it in the slot. "Then again, it's some common slut in here. Not like they know who we are anyways."

Dimitri goes to pinch at his cheek. "Don't be so rude! There's a person inside there, after all..."

This earned him a rather dour frown, and he was pointing at the sign. "Look, this is Miscreant Gloryhole. There's no such thing as a _person_ in this place. You need to not have an emotional attachment to whoever is in there. Otherwise, what's the point?"

"Hey, are y'all just gonna keep on talking or ya gonna fuck me?" Sylvain had put in some input before they just left him on the edge, and was careful to make his voice deep enough that they wouldn't assume it was him. 

Shaking his head, the blond approached first. "I apologize. Yes, we would like to fuck." He placed some weight gold coins in the tip jar. 

"Awwww, you're so precious. But I would rather have you put that in that other slot there. The one labeled payment. But I'll accept it for now." If he could wink, he would, but he couldn't, because that would immediately get him caught and he wouldn't be able to show his face in the academy. For the rest of his days.

Squeezing at his balls, it made Sylvain moan heatedly. "Look at you, you slut. All hard and ready? ...Hm. Well, can't have you cum early." Fitting on a simple black cock ring, it also went around his balls as well, Felix smirking at him. "There. Perfect. Sluts like you aren't permitted to cum. You're lower than us, currently."

Cutting off the blood flow of his cock was invaluable. Because honestly? Sylvain was quite the slut for orgasm denial. Maybe he'll get a nice, big belly full of cum, from his two childhood friends... the thought of that made his mind race. "Yessir... oooh, you picked out a real nice toy there... I'll make sure to do as you say then... Well, you paid, so you have me for the whole time until someone pays much higher than the two of you."

Motioning to Dimitri, he had followed the instructions of the shorter man a bit hesitantly, as he was slipping in a quick kiss, with some slight tongue in it. The innocent style of kissing from the crowned prince, like someone learning how to ride a horse for the first time. Shit, this was gonna be so hot. With the payment that was given, there was plenty of lubrication if they chose to. It was delicious to watch through the peephole, with Felix coating his fingers in saliva, and have two enter and attempt to pry him open. This must be all a delusion. There was no way that this could be happening. Yet the money was certainly real. Those coins certainly felt real, so he couldn't really argue against it. Getting kissed by his childhood friend was a heavy turn on. Opening up his mouth, he was accepting his tongue, letting the blond take time and explore. It allowed his mind to turn to other sensations, such as the haughty male that was fingering his asshole with his bare hands, thrusting in and out rather roughly. He groaned into the kiss. Sweet and soft on the top, yet fiery and spicy on the bottom. It was like he was having an entree and a dessert at the same time. That he could relish for sure.

"Fucking slut. If only you can see yourself like this... your ass is so easy and loose. You must be the village's _studhorse_ , huh?" Felix's spanks his ass, watching it jiggle. He smirked at the sight of his tights. "Mmm, good taste in tights. Maybe if you're good we can buy you some different types. This... friend of mine, is really strong. He could fuck your slutty brains out. Maybe fill your belly full of cum. That's what you want, hmm?"

Sylvain lets out a groan as Dimitri separated from the kiss, his tongue hanging out. "Mmn, flames, you must be a mind-reader. I would love to be filled with cum. That's what I **_live_** for."

Felix had undone his pants and stripped them off, getting on top of the cushioned bench, having to squeeze between his legs, his cock hanging in front of his face. "That's what you are gonna get. Suck my cock, bitch. Don't hesitate."

No way he would miss out. His tongue wrapped around Felix's cock, sucking him down readily. His cock was rather average, though the thickness was intriguing to him. He groaned as he could feel his throat getting fucked so readily. Hearing Felix curse at him and treat him like he was nothing, because he was, in his mind, deserving of it. Sylvain loved how Felix said it but he always felt as if he was restraining his words. Being slut-shamed was made him harder than it ought to. With the cock ring nestled over his cock and balls - then it must be a cock and ball ring, come to think of it - made him wish that he could dribble a bit of pre-cum to entice them. Though since he was attempting to follow the rules of his lovers, he would have to obey. Not many came by to Miscreant Manor unless they have a pretty good reason to, as they want to be able to keep it safe, clean, and conscientious. Mouth stuffed with cock, he could feel his cock pressing against his throat. He was their cheap whore for the night. If he could think back on it, it was rather ironic that his destiny ended up being this. A whore that was only meant to be used over and over. He grunted as he could feel Dimitri's cock - Sothis above, he was so huge - that even the lubricant didn't do much to help stop him. He had to imagine that his ass was gaping so beautifully, like a flower in front of them. Pain surged through his system, yet the pleasure replaced it so immediately. Being a living fleshlight had its perks. 

He had to be careful not to close his mouth too hard, otherwise, he could bite him. That wouldn't be approved. His gullet felt sore as he could feel some pre-cum flowing into his ass already. 

"Geez, boar. Could have held back a bit longer." Felix's eyes glowered down at him in disgust.

The blond moans as he was keeping thrusting in and out, wrecking the ass below intensely. "Oooh... this feels so good, though. I can't let such a willing man not be rewarded for his services... you're doing so well, handsome. I bet you are handsome. Behind this booth, oh how, I wish I could look into your eyes."

"Waxing poetics and shit isn't gonna make a fuckin' difference." Deadpan and ruthless as ever, he grits his teeth. "Swallow every last drop, you cock sucker!"

A flood of cum was raining down like no tomorrow, as his esophagus expanded, which landed square into his stomach, filling him up. There was a bit of pudge forming, giving him a bit of a muffin top of a stomach. It wasn't enough that it could actually fill him up and make him feel as if he was a person. But it wasn't all of it. He could feel his cock withdraw from his mouth, Felix's cock slapping against his tongue and squirting all over. He had swallowed, he was sure of it, but he knew that the swordsman was a bastard deep down. Of course, he was wanting to mock the slut inside, making him weak for more cock. That wasn't a surprise. To imagine, having Felix's cum all over his lips at the end of this. He could hear brief arguing, as he could feel yet another load being dumped into it. Well, a cumdump like Sylvain needed this. His tongue was hanging out of the whole expectantly, wanting that big fat cock of Dimitri's to rail him. The change of positions was rather quick, letting out a moan as the dark-haired swordsman plunged in, becoming merely a hole to be used. 

"What a shame, beautiful pecs such as yours, unable to be touched." Feathery kisses were placed, sparking a sensation in Sylvain that he knew wasn't possible. Nipples to be softly toyed at and lavished kisses and licks were placed upon "Don't worry... I'll take care of you... you'll be nice and full. You'll never have to worry again. I'll come back... again and again... for you."

It would make his heart flutter, but he knew this was temporary. "Don't lie to me... I'm not the type to come back to. I'm just a simple whore, as your friend said."  
  
"I'll show you that you are more than a whore. You'll be loved. And even if you don't believe it now, I'll make you at some point."

Before he could argue against Dimitri, that holy cock that tasted like himself, he had nearly howled. It could have ripped his jaw apart. Thankfully, Dimitri was the type to not rush. He was letting him adjust. It didn't help when Felix brought up the heat though, thrusting harder and harder, nearly making him close his mouth on his dick. Being upset over sloppy seconds, he must have been attempting to ruin whatever sweetness that the crowned prince had planned for him. Felix was such a brat... now he was simply wishing that it was only the prince, to have his gentle, demure nature, going innocently and slowly, exploring him like an exotic fruit that must be savored. With each punctuated push of Felix's cock in his already gaping ass, there was no doubt that he would have to have a lot of time to recover in regards to this. He didn't have to be so rough, after all! He wouldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

The fact that his windpipe was filled to the brim with his cock, and how close it was brushing against a rather sensitive spot in his throat made him nearly choke from it! With him continuing to be a jerk, Felix ensured that this wasn't going to be easy on him, with his prostate being milked for everything it was worth to the point of pain. His throat and his ass were both in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was a slave to desire, unable to get himself free. There was no kindness for him from Felix and he accepted that, surely. Being spoiled made no sense to him. He could hear hissing from his much smaller partner, who must have seen the aftermath of his asshole being filled up. Coated with cum, being the sloppy seconds of Dimitri Alexandre Blaidyyd must have made him pop a gasket or two.

"Boar, you really ought to think through what you do with him. He looks trashed. His ass is so wide it looks like I could fit my whole fist inside of him. You should have saved the good stuff for me, you know." Felix snips at him.

Shaking his head, he kept going in and out. "Then you ought to not be so unkind to him. Whore or not, he is a man who wants to support the people that he loves."

Pinching at the soft, vulnerable thighs that some skin was peeking out of the tights below for a moment, as if to soothe himself, he clicked his tongue derisively. Felix's fist went directly into his ass and began the process of milking his prostate, making sure to hit that spot with his. His arm had looked like it had sunken in and became a part of Sylvain now, and if he wasn't careful, he might lose his whole arm to a whore. "Why the fuck do you care so much about this stranger? He's nothing, as I keep saying, time and time again."

Making sure to squeeze at his own balls, he had begun to fill Sylvain's mouth without delay, while both of them were having a stare-off. Being made the object of a competitive streak, it made him so close to cumming. "He's something to someone out there. So if you think that's the case, then I'll attempt to pay as much as I can to support him."  
  
"Holy flames, are you attempting to buy yourself a whore? Wow, stop the horses, the boar is gonna use his brain."

"Not buy him like that, but..."  
  
"But what, boar? You and I both know that we paid to use him. You tryin' to see who it is?"

"Not in... hhn... shit, this is so good. His mouth is divine. I might be..."

"Answer the question, boar, or I will smack you upside on the head!"

Virtually impossible to stop Dimitri now, Sylvain's gullet was blanketed in the thick, creamy goodness that was provided to him. His belly swell and rounded from the sensation, making his hands instantly go to rub his stomach. He wouldn't be able to move for a while. His mind blanked out, gurgling on what had been fed to him. He never wanted to be empty again. He became a literal cock warmer not just for his ass, but his mouth. He didn't know that was even possible! He would probably be trapped in the bathroom, dealing with the problems of having an excessive amount of cum inside of him. His figure to be changed, not permanently, though enough that he would carry their cum for a bit. Feeling two pairs of hands deftly caressing his stomach, stretch marks to be kissed and licked at. He wished they could bite him or mark him in some way. Squishing at his stomach though, it seems their little spat from earlier had devolved into focusing on him. Sylvain could appreciate that. They were - no, correction, it was always the Fraldarius male that was like a cat that had been dropped into a lake. His brain was shutting off, allowing the spoiling. The soft cooing about his stomach. When the clock dinged, time was up. That was how it ended. He didn't care if they found out who he was now. It was more important that he was tended to and able to fulfill fantasies.

His clients certainly had a really unique taste. Not that he minded, though, as he was feeling both their cocks at his mouth, after Felix assumedly finished whatever he was doing to his ass, helping to fill his mouth to the brim. He swallowed down enthusiastically. A cumdump had to take it all in stride. There was a bit of pride in being able to swallow down a variety of dicks. When they had removed the cock and ball ring, he could feel himself cumming endlessly, staining the floor in front of him. Chuckles were heard, light and tender. Therre were rustling as they were getting their clothes together. As his mind became a haze, all he could think of was being filled again by his next customers. How would they react to seeing his belly in such a way? Would they continue the trend or would they focus on his ass, gaping open and primed for more toying with? Thrills and excitement were waiting for him. He nearly forgot to work on withdrawing, so he could huddle to the bathroom later. He had to go and he was sure that Dimitri and Felix weren't into that. Then again, he only knew so little about them. Yet in Abyss, he could learn all he could about them.

The tip jar became overflowing with an assortment of golden and silver coins, and what appeared to be like a slip of paper to come through. Not sure how one of them got paper, but then again, the redhead shouldn't be questioning things.

Reaching his hand up, he picked out the slip, and the cordial writing made him nearly vomit, not only because of the cum overload, of though how sweet the message was. He could literally cry right now. Having kisses peppering his stomach had meant the world to him. His ass was ruined, his stomach was bulging, and his mind was gone, though the words on the paper were etched into his mind, as their footsteps echoed into the distance until they disappeared as if they were a mirage.

_I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaidyyd and I will make you mine. I will see you again soon. I will make sure our next visit is much more pleasant._

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, that ends Kinktober, Day 6!! I've been finding myself loving to have Sylvain being filled up by guys he knows instead of just strangers. If I feel in the mood for it, probably have Kinktober, I'll make this an ongoing series because I do like the imagination of Sylvain getting railed by every guy in the academy and be able to satiate his lewd desires.
> 
> I also have an 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc)! Feel free to follow and support me there as well. <3


End file.
